Catching Em' All- The Right Way!
by JackThePokemonTrainer
Summary: An OC-Poke-Fic about Turquoise from Kohota Village who seeks to actually catch them all with a Pokedex from Prof. Maple. Watch him travel around Kalos, occasionally meeting his rival Cyan, Professor Maple's grandson. He also meets some more friends along the way. Maybe even more that friends... (Rated T for farther in the story)
1. Chapter 1

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _I woke up to the shrill beep of my alarm clock. I groaned and smacked it off the nightstand. There was a crackling noise and it stopped beeping. Oops.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Early morning light was filtering in through the blinds on my window, illuminating the Poke Ball alarm clock I had just broken.

I rolled out of bed and stood up, brushing dust off of my Machop pajamas. I hurriedly changed and walked downstairs, where Mom was cooking breakfast. She looked up, smiling. "Good morning, Turq!" she said flipping a pancake in the air. She was a coordinator a few years back and always put flair into her everyday activities.

"I was just about to send Espeon up to wake you." She said as Espeon hopped onto the countertop, eyeing the pancakes. I laughed. "Get your own, Espeon. These are mine!" Espeon hopped off the counter and waited there, knowing full well I always gave her a bite or two of them.

Mom flipped the pancakes onto a plate with help from her spatula. "Dig in, dear." She said, gesturing to the short stack, which she topped with syrup. So I sat down and began to eat. (Espeon did eventually get her fill.) "By the way, Turq." Mom said as she turned off the stove. "Prof. Maple called this morning while you were asleep."

I looked up, wiping syrup off my chin with a napkin. "Did some huge Pokemon escape again?" I said, remembering the last time Professor Maple let a Hydreigon he was studying loose for 'play time'. Mom laughed. "Not this time, no. In fact, he has a job for you and Cyan." The fork I was holding hit the plate with a ping. "Why didn't you tell me before?" I said, and jumped up. I ran to the closet, pulled on my coat and shoes, and was out the door before she could reply.

I was running down the streets of Kohota Village, my hometown and a major tourist attraction of Kanto. The town's center was mainly a huge tourist trap, with kiosks and cheap t-shirts abound, but it also held the Maple Research Lab. Professor Maple is a good friend. He knew my father, and his son is all right. Let me give you an example of why he's 'all right'. "HEY, TURQ! MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" Speak of the devil, huh? Cyan came barreling down the road, kicking up dust.

"I'M GETTING MY POKEMON BEFORE YOU ARE!" He called as he dashed past me. "You wish!" I yelled back and put on some speed. However, he was too fast for me. I glanced around at the different stalls in the street. "Ah ha! Perfect!" My Mom always said I was a bit imaginative when it came to plans. I think it's time to prove her wrong.

"Miss Evangeline, do you have any flying types today?" I asked, stopping in front of a small building with a huge open field of grass in the back. Miss Evangeline smiled. She took in all the orphaned Pokemon on the streets, and is a minor celebrity. I think she starred in some sort of movie.

"Turq, today is the day, I presume?" She said, gesturing for me to follow. I nodded excitedly. "And you need to beat Cyan to the Lab?" She said, patting a Skarmory on the head. I laughed. "You bet! Are you… going to lend me Skarmory?" I said, goggling at the Pokemon. Miss Evangeline laughed. "He's quite responsible, so you shouldn't have to return him. I don't want to impede your journey with errands!" She said, smiling.

I nodded. "Thank you so much, Miss Evangeline. I said, hopping on Skarmory's back. "Uhm, Skarmory?" I said uncertainly, looking at the back of its head. Skarmory craned its neck to look at me. "C-could you fly me to the research lab?" Skarmory cawed and opened his wings. "H-hurry before Cyan get's there!" I said, still a little awed by the size of the Skarmory.

I shouldn't have said that. He soared into the sky at what had to be at least 200 MPH. We were literally at the research lab in no time at all. Have I mentioned it's four miles from Cyan and I's neighborhood to the center of town? I don't think I have. It's roughly six with the twisting roads, too. We land in front of the door as Cyan comes galloping in on a Dodrio.

He mumbled something under his breath when he saw Skarmory. "Miss Evangeline?" He said glumly as I returned him to his Poke Ball. I nodded and made a dash for the doors. Maple Research Lab is huge. It has a soaring stain-glass dome roof, which gave light to the beehive of activity below. At least two-dozen scientists were bustling around with clipboards or sitting down at computers.

"Ah, Cyan, Turq! A pleasure to see you!" A voice boomed from the back of the lab. Standing near the back with two square red devices was Professor Maple. "Grandfather!" Cyan said, running up to him. I followed, just as eager. Maple laughed. On the table in front of him were two Poke Balls. "Are those the… the… Pokemon?" I said, looking at them with awe.

Maple laughed. "Of course! We had a deal, no? In each of these Poke Balls are the Pokemon your parents have chosen for you." Cyan scowled. "How come kids can't choose anymore? It takes the fun out of starting a journey." Professor Maple rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "We've been over this before, Cyan." He said firmly.

He handed us each one of the devices. "These are the Pokedexes. I just received them last week. There are 718 Pokemon reported, but very few actually studied in detail. Catch a Pokemon, and the Pokedex will do it for you. You will both be teleported to Kalos via my friend Sycamore's Alakazam. Aren't Pokemon neat? Anyways, you will be sent to Kalos because a majority of the world's Pokemon can be found there."

Cyan and I nodded. He picked up his Poke Ball and tossed it into the air. Hurriedly I grabbed mine and sent it skidding. "Try your Pokedexes, boys!" Maple called as he stepped back. "Mable, his the lights!" He called, and a female scientist pulled a lever, causing a floodlight to appear over Cyan and I.

"Battle time!" he said as an orange bipedal Pokemon with a pale underside and a flaming tail appeared, growling. My Pokedex beeped. _"Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. Charmander's health can be gauged by the fire on the tip of its tail, which burns intensely when it's in good health. Type: Fire Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip." _I nodded to Maple. "That IS pretty impressive." I admitted, and watched in awe as an Eevee appeared from my Poke Ball.

_"Eevee, the evolution Pokemon. Depending on circumstances, Eevee can evolve into many different forms. Type: Normal Moves: Tackle, Growl." _I laughed. Should've expected that from Mom. Cyan thrust his hand out dramatically. "Ok, battle START!"

**Jack's Corner**

**First chapter for my 2nd fic! **I'm going to say this right now, I would never have posted this if I didn't have all the support and constructive criticism from everyone who views or leaves reviews on Lucina's Struggles. I apologize if this isn't so good, I'm new at OC-Pokemon fics. I plan to learn as I go along. Emblem will appear wither tomorrow or Monday. My dear friend Sean is making one for me. (He's the one who made my L.S. emblem. Yes, he is the person who Sean the Wyvern Knight is modeled after. So um, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Vs Charmander

"Tackle!" "Scratch!" the two Pokemon ran at each other from opposite sides of the lab. They collided in midair, hovering for a split second. Then they both leapt back and skidded across the smooth hardwood floor.

Maple nodded approvingly. "The floor is slippery, huh?" I said, wondering how that could affect the battle. Maple laughed. "That, right there, is why I chose you, Turq." No pressure. "Eevee, Tackle again!" I yelled, and Eevee dashed at Charmander. "Charmander, Scratch!" Cyan yelled, and Charmander simply stood there, waiting for his prey to come.

"Now, slide to the side as you get close!" Charmander swiped just as Eevee slid past him, and he fell forwards. "Now strike!" I yelled triumphantly. Charmander skidded across the floor as Eevee slammed into him. "Get up!" Cyan barked, and Charmander scrambled to his feet.

"Run at Eevee and use Scratch!" Cyan yelled, and Charmander picked up speed. "Growl!" I yelled, pointing at Charmander. Eevee reared up and let out a piercing cry. Charmander's eyes widened and he tried to stop, but he merely skidded slowly across the floor. "Now, finish with Tackle!" I said, grinning. "C-Charmander! Dodge it!" Cyan said, waving his hands frantically.

It was too late. Charmander had started to run just as Eevee slammed into his back. Charmander fell to the ground with a thud. The scientist held the green flag out. "Charmander is unable to battle. Eevee wins! Which means the match goes to Turquoise of Kohota Village!" Cyan mumbled something inaudible and held out his Poke Ball. I did the same, and both of our Pokemon were resting comfortably in Professor Maple's healing machine.

"Ok, you should be Teleported any minute." Professor Maple said, checking his Poketch. He handed us our Poke Balls. "I'm counting on you two. First, I have a few pieces of advice to give you."

Cyan and I nodded. We were taking mental notes. "One, if someone wishes to travel with you, do not immediately shoot them down. It may be a genuine offer of companionship." He began. "Two, do not be afraid to catch new Pokemon- the Pokedex will only fully record data if you capture them. This battle was an exception to show you how the Pokedex works."

"Finally, there is an evil lurking Kalos. An organization called-" the conversation was cut off abruptly as Cyan and I vanished in twin flashes of purple light.

**Jack's Corner**

Late update is late. Sorry. In case you didn't see the changes I made to chapter one, (I uploaded the wrong file...) 'Jack' is now Turquoise, or Turq for short, and John is now Cyan. As always, feedback is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: Vs Bunnelby

We landed in the middle of a war zone. Or, that's how it felt. A loose ring of men in white suits was surrounding Cyan and I. Next to us were three people: a boy and girl who looked about 16ish, one with dark hair the other dark purple. The third kid looked a little younger- maybe 13 or 14. He also had dark hair, except his was black instead of brown.

"We want to settle this peacefully." The younger boy said calmly, looking at the men. The older boy rolled his eyes. "We should just kick their white-clad butts, Nick." He said, putting a hand on one of the Pokemon at his belt. The girl elbowed him. "Don't show violence, Christian. These things are like Prinplup when it comes to eye contact." She hissed under her breath.

I cleared my throat and all three whirled to face Cyan and I. The girl visibly sighed with relief. "Good. Maple finally sent the reinforcements." She said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. Nick facepalmed. "We just took our eyes off them…" the girl stiffened and turned around to see a man, obviously the leader due to the fact he was the only one in a dark suit, hold up a Poke Ball. The other three white-suited men followed suit.

The girl sighed again. "To think we couldn't even save Sycamore from these guys… Looks like we can't save ourselves either." Nick shook his head. "We can still fight, can't we?"

The girl shrugged. "We could." She agreed, and took out a Poke Ball. Nick looked at us. "Do you two know how to fight?" "Uhh…" I began, but Cyan jumped in. "Course we do! We're Pokedex holders, aren't we!" he said, his light blue hair bobbing up and down.

Nick grinned. "Good! Then let's battle these creeps!"

The four men threw their Poke Balls into the air- One each from the white-suits and two from the man in black. Cyan and I held up our Pokedexes. The three who were with us- Christian Nick and the girl- sent out a Typhlosion, Duskull, and Espeon respectively.

"Charmander!" "Eevee!" Cyan and I sent both of our Pokemon out to join the others. The three men in white each sent out three different Pokemon. "Two Bunnelby and a Diggersby." Cyan said as the same data appeared on my Pokedex.

Christian nodded. "Ok, newbies take those Bunnelby out. Nick, Amethyst and I will handle the rest." He said as the man in black sent out his two Pokemon. They certainly looked strong. "Crobat and Honchcrow." Cyan said, wonder evident in his voice.

"Ok, Eevee. Ready to take these creeps out?" I said, grinning. Eevee dropped into a defensive stance, the fur on its spine bristling. "That's what I like to hear! Tackle!" The man in the suit put a pair of black sunglasses on. "Dodge with Agility." He said in a deep, almost monotonous voice.

Bunnelby slid to the side as Eevee barreled past. I looked over to see that Cyan was having the same luck. "Now Tackle." The man pointed to Eevee, and Bunnelby slammed into Eevee, sending him head over heels.

Eevee leapt to his feet and shook the dust out of his fur. This only served to make Eevee angry- according to my Pokedex it hadn't done much damage. "Growl!" Eevee reared up on his hind legs and let out a roar pretty impressive for something only one foot tall.

Bunnelby just sat there, paralyzed with fear and/or dumbfounded. Probably the latter. "Now run up and Tackle it!" I yelled. Eevee dashed towards Bunnelby. "Dodge again." The man commanded; but Bunnelby did nothing as Eevee rammed into it, sending it into the man's arms.

The health gauge on my Pokedex dropped to 0. Eevee ran over to me and hopped into my arms. "Good job out there." I said, giving him a rewarding scratch behind the ear. I glanced over to Cyan. His Charmander was still fighting, but Bunnelby looked on the verge of collapse. "Finish it!" Cyan yelled.

Bunnelby keeled over as Charmander cut a gash in his chest with Scratch. The two men scowled and held out their Poke Balls. "Bunnelby, Return." They said in perfect unison. The two returned to their balls, so Cyan and I turned to watch the others.

"Finish with Flamethrower!" Christian yelled triumphantly. The flames on Typhlosion's collar flared as he reared up and sent a bolt of white-hot fire at Honchcrow, causing it to fall pathetically out of the air.

"Espeon, Psybeam!" Amethyst called, pointing at Diggersby. Espeon shut her eyes and the gem on her forehead glowed. A spiral of multicolored energy hit Diggersby full on, knocking it over. Its ears drooped as it fell into unconsciousness.

"Knock em' out with Night Shade, Duskull!" Nick called, punching the air. The Crobat's wings stopped flapping and it's pupils dilated so that they took up the entire eye. It fell to the ground slowly, and didn't get up.

"Haha! We did it!" Cyan said. The three white-suits looked to the black-suit for orders. "Let's escape in the helicopter. We already have the professor." The four of them immediately presses buttons on their lapels I hadn't noticed before, and vanished.

**Jack's Corner**

Love all 116 of you! I promise not to get all mushy about the amount of views like in the early chapters of my other fic. I promise.


	4. Chapter 4: Vs Drifloon

"Where did they go?" Cyan asked, whipping his head from side to side. Christian cursed. "Up there! They still have Sycamore and they're running for it!" In a flash, he sent out a large gray bird Pokemon with a white underbelly and a red horn protruding from its forehead.

"If either of you have a flying type, I suggest you use it!" he said, and took off. None of us still quit knew what he was flying after. "Uh, let's go Skarmory!" I said, tossing Ms. Evangeline's Poke Ball into the air. Skarmory popped out, cawing loudly, its cry echoing off the buildings.

"Skarmory! After that Pokemon!" I yelled, pointing to Christian's rapidly disappearing mount. "It's called Staraptor!" Cyan said helpfully as I clambered onto Skarmory's back. Skarmory flapped his wings once, and we were up in the air.

We shot above the buildings and I realized what Christian was flying after. On one of the buildings in the distance was a helipad with a stark white 'copter with a sphere attached to it.

From behind me, Amethyst and Cyan were riding on a green bird Pokemon with white wings with patterns etched into them. "ISN'T THIS XATU AWESOME?" Cyan yelled, his voice behind tossed in the wind. From a little ways behind them, I'm pretty sure Nick was rolling his eyes. He was holding onto the string of what looked like a purple balloon. I don't know how it was carrying him.

"Ok, Skarmory! Let me down here!" Apparently Skarmory was a really literal Pokemon because he dropped me roughly 30 feet above the roof. Honestly, I didn't expect to go out being dropped by my own Pokemon while chasing men in suits.

However, whatever great force controls the world decreed that I shall not die today. "Xatu, Psychic!" Amethyst's voice barely reached me with the wind tearing at my ears, but it reached her Pokemon's just fine. Four feet from the roof, I stopped abruptly, was righted, and landed gently. Skarmory landed and cawed loudly.

"Skarmory… When I say 'let me down here' I mean on the nearest solid surface." I said, patting him on his metallic head. Skarmory cawed again. "I hate to interrupt your conversation, but they're getting away!" Christian said abruptly, pointing to the helicopter.

The blades started to turn, quiet at first then turned into a deafening whine. The sphere started to lift up as well. Upon closer examination, I realized that inside were- "Professor Sycamore! His Alakazam!" Cyan said, hopping off of Xatu.

Sycamore was pounding on the bubble frantically, yelling something none of us could hear. "Typhlosion, Flamethrower!" Christian yelled. Sycamore and Alakazam backed up as the flames dissipated harmlessly on the bubble's surface.

"Drifloon cut the connecting wire with Night Slash!" Nick said, pointing to the cable that attached the sphere to the helicopter. Drifloon casually floated up to the wires, and moved its two strings so fast I barely saw them. They must have been razor sharp and made of diamonds because they cut through that cable like it was butter.

The man in the black suit leaned out of the passenger's seat (co-pilot, whatever,) and gasped. "Dammit! Boss is not going to be happy. Keep going without the professor." He leaned back in and the helicopter flew out of sight.

Amethyst grinned. "Fast work there, Nick." Nick smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, it was nothing Alexis." The trio went silent. 'Alexis' lunged and grabbed Nick's arm, twisting it. "NEVER CALL ME THAT!" She shrieked, and let go.

Nick rubbed his arm, which was now an angry red. "Right. Sorry." Next to Christian, the bubble opened, and Sycamore stepped out with his Alakazam. "I cannot thank you five enough. Kudos to your lip reading, Nick."

Christian raised an eyebrow. "You read lips?" Nick shrugged. "No. I just assumed you had to cut the actual cable." Sycamore nearly facepalmed. "Anyway, I cannot thank you enough." He turned to Cyan and I. "I didn't see your battle with Team Nova. Christian, how strong are they?"

Christian shrugged. "Nowhere near me," Sycamore laughed. "But for trainers who just got their Pokemon? They handled them well." Cyan grinned. "Well of course! Turq and I have studied everything there is to know before today!"

It's true. Once a week we went to the library. It took us a whole year, but we read every book on the Pokemon League, Competitive Battling, Different Pokemon, and so much more.

Sycamore laughed. "Then I take it you're off to Santalune city to challenge the Gym Leader there? I heard he's very strong." He said. Nick rolled his eyes. "He's pretty new. Not THAT strong, Sycamore." Nick said, returning Drifloon and Duskull to their Poke Balls.

"Should we go to the Center for the night?" Amethyst said, yawning. Christian raised an eyebrow. "It's only 2:00 in the afternoon. Plus, there's no Center in Vanivalle Town. We'll have to go to Aquacorde." Cyan shrugged. "How far is it?"

**JACK'S CORNER**

Thanks to Starlightace for pointing out this chapter got corrupted somehow! All better now!


	5. Chapter 5: Vs Spewpa

Thirteen and a half minutes later, Sycamore had teleported back to his lab via Alakazam and we were at the gate to the connecting route. "Be careful, you two. Wild Pokemon will-" "Will jump out at unprepared Trainers so make sure to keep your wits about you and have extra Poke Balls just in case." Cyan interrupted Christian's lecture by finishing it word for word.

Christian muttered something that neither of us could hear, but I was certain it wasn't commending Cyan's ability. The five of us continued down the route silently. The grass rustled slightly, but no Pokemon attempted to jump out at us. Until-

"Keep your wits about you!" Christian said, putting one hand on a Poke Ball at his belt. For a moment, none of us moved a muscle. Then, a storm of Pokemon waddled out of the bushes. Amethyst snorted with laughter.

"'_Keep your wits about you!' _These things will eat you alive!" she said through barely contained laughter. Christian rolled his eyes. "Come on let's just-" long thin white strands flew from the tip of the Pokemon's head and hit Christian square in the face.

"Gah!" the six Poke Balls fell from his belt and clattered to the ground. With a swish, the other dozen Pokemon surrounding us coated them in the sticky substance. Christian looked on the verge of cursing his mouth to shreds.

"Spewpa." I said, looking at the image on the Pokedex. "It's just battle after battle in Kalos. Seriously." I took out Eevee's Poke Ball. "Show them whose boss!" I said, tossing it into the air. Eevee hit the ground, kicking up dust.

The Pokedex beeped. _"Eevee has learned Sand Attack!" _Huh. Didn't really take much. "Espeon!" "Duskull!" 'Charmander!" So it was 13 on four. "Sand Attack, Eevee!" I yelled, splitting the silence. Eevee hopped up on his front legs, facing me, and kicked off the ground with his back legs, spraying the Spewpas with sand.

"Scratch!" "Confusion!" "Night Shade!" Three Spewpa fell over, knocked out. "Tackle!" I called, pointing to one of the Spewpa. Eevee rammed into it, sending it into one of the many trees lining the route.

Spewpa fell to the ground, dazed. "Now!" Christian raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna catch it? Good luck." I pulled one of the five empty Poke Balls I brought from my backpack. "Poke Ball!"

If anything, a sphere bouncing off Spewpa's head only seemed to irritate it. Christian sighed. "I thought you studied this! Here, grip it like this." He wrapped my hand around the second Poke Ball.

"Uh-Huh. And then…?" Christian pointed to the mane of white on Spewpa's chest. "Each Pokemon has a kind of… 'weak spot' where their energy is located. That's where you aim." I nodded and threw the ball again.

It bounced off of Spewpa, but this time Spewpa vanished inside the ball, which began to rock violently. I'm pretty sure Christian was crossing his fingers. Slowly, the ball stopped rocking. "Ahaha! Gotcha!" I yelled excitedly, scooping the Poke Ball off the ground.

In response, the ball jerked violently in my hand. "Well, you can't expect it to warm to you right away. You might want to keep it in the ball into we reach Aquacorde: It probably won't want to fight its brethren." Christian said, picking up his silk-coated Poke Balls.

I pulled out the Pokedex and pointed it at Spewpa, who was still glaring at me from its Poke Ball. "_It lives hidden within thicket shadows. When predators attack, it quickly bristles the fur covering its body in an effort to threaten them. Type: Bug Moves: Tackle, String Shot." _

I frowned. "If it lives 'hidden within thicket shadows' why did they attack us? Eevee! Tackle!" I abruptly changed the subject as a Spewpa launched itself at us. Eevee collided with it midair. In a contest of weight, Eevee sent Spewpa slamming into the ground.

Cyan's Pokedex beeped. "Awesome!" he said, glancing down at the screen. "Let's try out your new move! Charmander, Ember!" Charmander turned around as spitting embers flew from his tail, causing a Spewpa to waddle around in fear. "Again!" the Spewpa fell to the ground. "Shadow Sneak!" Nick's Duskull sank into the shadows of the tree- literally vanished as it made contact with them.

The Spewpa he was fighting looked around in fear. "Execute!" Nick yelled, pointing. The Spewpa shrieked as Duskull erupted from the shadow Spewpa cast, sending it flying onto its back, where it wiggled its legs in vain like a Carracosta on its shell.

"Espeon, finish with Psybeam!" the last Spewpa present slammed into the tree behind it, sliding slowly down into the undergrowth. "Turq is it? Is that short for Turquoise?" Amethyst said, stroking her Espeon. I nodded. "Turquoise and Cyan… Do you guys come from Shadesofblue Village or something?" she said, laughing.

"You're one to talk. Did you come from Randomgemstones Town?" Cyan countered. Amethyst snorted. "Come on, let's keep going." she looked at Christian pleadingly as if she was a little girl asking her father for candy. Christian rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

Thankfully, we could make it down the rest of the route without being jumped by any psycho bug types. Amethyst jumped into the air happily. "To the Pokemon Center! Hooray for sleep!" Then she was off.

"Come on let's go after- huh?" I followed Christian to a table where five kids- three boys and two girls- were talking in hushed tones with a small capsule in the center of the table. Christian cursed. "Pokemon thieves by the look of it. Come on you four."

So, Christian strode off to the table leaving Cyan, Nick and I no choice but to follow him or Amethyst. The decision practically made itself and we followed Christian. "You five! Stop what you're doing and put your hands where I can see them!" he bellowed, putting a hand on the Poke Ball I knew contained his Typhlosion.

The two tallest present- a dark-haired boy with blue eyes, a blue jacket, red hat, and jeans, and a light-haired girl with a red hat, black shirt, red skirt, and black knee socks- turned to face us. The other three- a stocky boy with a Vanillish shirt, a short ginger kid who couldn't have been more than nine, and a little girl in a violet shirt stood behind them.

"W-what's wrong?" the little girl asked. Christian stepped forward. "Give me the Pokemon." The stocky boy growled. "Thieves! We won't let the likes of you go! Attack!" They called us thieves? "Chespin!" "Fennekin!" "Froakie!" "Corpish!" "Pikachu!" the five Pokemon landed gracefully while Cyan's and my Pokedex were having a field day.

The tall girl gasped. "Wait- that boy! He's the…!" Christian sent out Typhlosion, who's Poke Ball has since been cleaned. The girl stopped talking in sheer shock of seeing Typhlosion. Understandable.

**Jack's Corner**

Ah, good ol' misunderstandings. What would we do without them? There wouldn't be any friendly fire, that's for sure!


End file.
